You're all mine
by Glasses Complex
Summary: Tout était partit d'un marché... Alors comment les choses avaient-elles pu prendre une tournure pareille ? -Chapitre 3 en ligne !-
1. Premier chapitre

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont tous nés de la plume de Katsura Hoshino.

**Précisions :** La fic se passe avant que Suman soit devenu un rejeté et que Allen et Tyki s'affrontent dans la foret de bambou en Chine. Mais on va dire que Tyki et Allen se sont déjà affrontés auparavant sans être entré en contact. Donc pas de Crown Clown pour l'instant !

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une nuit presque normale

La nuit venait de tomber sur la Congrégation de l'ombre, immense tour aux allures anciennes et aux nombreux étages à la couleur grisâtre dévoilée par les quelques rayons de lune réussissant à échapper aux nuages peuplant le ciel étoilé.

Aucun son ne s'échappait de la citadelle. Les scientifiques dans le laboratoire s'occupaient des innombrables paperasses s'accumulant de jour en jour grâce au grand intendant Komui, qui était fermement décidé à construire un nouveau Komulin après que le dernier en date fut détruit en milles morceaux par Kanda pour la énième fois. Quant aux exorcistes, ils étaient dans leur chambres, pour la plupart certains d'entre eux venaient tout juste de rentrer exténués d'une mission accomplie, tandis que d'autres étaient ici depuis seulement quelques jours, attendant la suivante.

Mais ce calme fut troublé par des bruits de pas. Ils provenaient de l'un des exorcistes. Allen Walker «le maudit», le plus jeune exorciste de la congrégation. Celui-ci venait de faire son rapport à Komui sur sa dernière mission en Allemagne avec son coéquipier Lavi. Dernière mission qui fut d'ailleurs couronnée de succès et avait apportée une innocence en plus à la congrégation. L'adolescent semblait fatigué de sa journée et se dirigeait d'un pas lent vers sa chambre. Une fois arrivé à destination, après avoir fermé la porte, le jeune exorciste retira sa veste avant de se laisser tomber en arrière sur son lit. Il ne prit pas la peine de retirer ses autres vêtements, trop fatigué pour le faire , d'après ce qu'il pensait, et c'est en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire le lendemain qu'il s'endormit dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce n'est que quelques instants après l'endormissement du maudit, qu'une porte apparue au centre de la pièce. Cette porte avait une forme ressemblant à un cœur et un motif à carreaux rouges et noirs, ses bords ainsi que sa poignée étaient dorés. Une petite couronne, elle aussi d'or, incrustée de petites pierres vertes en surplombait le dessus et on pouvait apercevoir un fin faisceau de lumière à travers la serrure.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant transparaitre par sa faible lumière une silhouette...Elle était fine et musclée, on pouvait clairement distinguer les vêtements que cette personne portait :

Un pantalon raide noir, une chemise blanche, dont la majeure partie était cachée par une veste noire et un chapeau haut de forme. Le teint de sa peau était grisâtre et le long de son front apparaissaient 7 stigmates. Cette personne si élégamment habillé ne pouvait être que Tyki Mikk le Noah du Plaisir, l'un des partisans du Comte Millénaire.

Une fois entré dans la chambre, il ferma la porte qui disparue aussitôt et porta toute son attention sur l'adolescent profondément endormit. Il observa chacun de ses gestes et chaque partie de son corps, sa respiration régulière, sa peau si claire, ses cheveux blancs qui retombaient sur les doux traits de son visage... Tout le fascinait chez lui ! Peut être était-ce dû au fait qu'ils étaient tous deux de strictes opposés... Le Noir et le Blanc, le descendant de Noé et l'apôtre de Dieu.

Ils ne pouvaient s'entendre, le Noah le savait très bien et pourtant... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer l'exorciste, il le désirait tellement fort que cela devenait insupportable pour lui. Il voulait qu'il lui appartienne, lui apposer sa marque, lui prendre son ''innocence''. Il le voulait corps et âme, qu'il soit à lui et à personne d'autre. Mais le fait qu'ils soient ennemis ne rendait pas les choses facile...

Tout en continuant sa contemplation il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le bord en prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveillé le bel endormi. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il venait observer l'exorciste durant son sommeil, mais il ne faisait rien d'autre, cela lui suffisait amplement. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'un jour il ne pourrait plus s'en contenter et qu'il en voudrait plus. Il observait son visage si fin, ses longs cils, sa cicatrice, ses joues légèrement rosies... Puis son regard se porta sur les lèvres fines et roses du maudit. Tyki mourrait d'envie de les gouters, de savoir quel goût elles avaient.

Il effleura du bout de ses doigts gantés les lèvres tentatrices de l'apôtre de Dieu, les redessinant avec application. Le désir était trop grand... Il voulait « entrer en contact » avec lui, mais il y avait un risque... Si il se réveillait alors qu'il l'embrassait ? Il pouvait être sûr qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion de le voir si jamais ça arrivait. Il poussa un léger soupir, rien que d'y penser cela le tourmentait.

_Après tout je n'ai plus rien à perdre... _se dit-il un regard mélancolique posé sur l'adolescent.

Il mit ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de l'exorciste et se pencha lentement vers ce dernier. Leur visages étaient d'une proximité très intime, il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et régulier de son « presque amant » contre ses lèvres. Dans un dernier élan, Tyki finit par échanger son premier baiser avec le maudit, même si ce dernier était endormit. Ce baiser était mieux que ce qu'il espérait ! Il était sucré et fruité et les lèvres de l'adolescent étaient aussi douce que du velours.

Quelques secondes après, le descendant de Noé rompit le baiser. Ce n'est qu'en se redressant qu'il remarqua qu'Allen avait la chair de poule. Il esquissa un petit rire amusé : l'exorciste était encore habillé et il était loin de faire froid dans cette chambre il y faisait même plutôt bon.

_Eh bien gamin, je ne pensais pas que je te faisais cet effet !_

Un sourire espiègle, un brin mauvais se forma alors sur son visage, il se demandait à quel point le corps d'Allen pouvait réagir à son contact ? Il se rapprocha alors un peu plus de l'adolescent et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Il prit délicatement entre ses doigts chaque bout du ruban serré autour de son cou et le défit lentement, il ne fallait pas qu'il se réveille ! Du moins pas tout de suite...

Une fois le nœud détaché, il ouvrit petit à petit chaque bouton de sa chemise laissant apparaître son torse pâle et finement musclé. Quand la chemise fut entièrement ouverte, il observa le corps parfait qui s'offrait à lui. Il se trouvait maintenant à quatre pattes au dessus de l'exorciste, position idéale pour l'observer. Après l'avoir regardé de haut en bas, il commença à parsemer son cou de baisers papillons, descendant lentement jusqu'à sa clavicule, puis son torse et son ventre, embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau.

La température du corps de l'adolescent commençait à monter, lentement certes mais elle montait, le Noah l'avait bien remarqué.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de la limite que formait le pantalon de l'apôtre, ce dernier sortit doucement de son sommeil, réveillé par les douces caresses des lèvres du joueur de poker.

L'esprit encore trop embrumé, il ne réalisa pas encore que l'un de ses ennemis, Noah, était dans sa chambre et touchait son corps d'une manière pouvant mettre plus d'une personne dans l'embarras.

Il baillât faiblement et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Tyki s'arrêta lorsque qu'il entendit quelques gémissements provenant de l'exorciste, il se redressa, et le regarda. Il était encore à moitié endormi, mais le sommeil se dissipait petit à petit de ses yeux et de son cerveau.

Allen venait d'ouvrir les yeux en grand. Il ne savait pas s' il était encore en train de rêver, ou au contraire s' il était bel et bien réveillé en voyant le descendant de Noé au dessus de lui. Puis il sentit une sensation de froid provenant de son torse et de son ventre. Sa chemise était ouverte... Pourquoi ?

Alors que les questions défilaient dans l'esprit de l'adolescent le joueur de poker décida de rompre le silence :

-''Bonsoir gamin, ça faisait longtemps.''

oO°OoO°Oo

Suite au prochain chapitre !

Review ?


	2. Second chapitre

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Katsura Hoshino, ça n'a pas changé.

**Précisions :** La fic se passe avant que Suman soit devenu un rejeté et que Allen et Tyki s'affrontent dans la foret de bambou en Chine. Mais on va dire que Tyki et Allen se sont déjà affrontés auparavant sans être entré en contact. Donc pas de Crown Clown pour l'instant !

**Rien à voir : **Je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui m'ont écrits des reviews, ça m'a fais chaud au coeur de voir ça ! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça m'a motivée ! Merci Beaucoup !

(P.S. : Je vais essayer de tenir un rythme régulier pour la publication des chapitres de la fic [je ne sais pas combien de il y aura chapitres en tout. On verra bien], ce sera entre une et deux semaines environs.)

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le marché

_**-''Bonsoir gamin, ça faisait longtemps.''**_

Cette phrase prononcée par le Plaisir de Noé résonna dans l'esprit de l'apôtre qui se redressa brusquement du lit, faisant ainsi se lever son visiteur. Son innocence activée, il fut alors prêt à attaquer...

-''Quel accueil chaleureux gamin...'' Ironisa le Noah, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

-''Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais chaleureux envers mes ennemis.'' Répliqua son cadet le plus sèchement possible.

L'exorciste ne quittait pas un instant le joueur de poker du regard. Il fallait rester sur ses gardes. L'ennemi était un Noah, d'autant plus que celui-ci était très dangereux. Il avait déjà fait bon nombre de victimes, dont un Maréchal. Mais ce dernier ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement. Non. Il fixait Allen tout bonnement, son sourire toujours présent. Plongeant son ardent regard doré dans celui argenté et glacial de son adversaire, le provoquant du regard.

Voyant qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre que le fixer avec une certaine envie, ce qu'Allen prit pour de l'intimidation et de la haine, l'adolescent profita des failles que présentait le Noah pour l'attaquer. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer son attaque de la Croix Sépulcrale, il fut arrêté dans son élan par la voix du descendant de Noé :

-''Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi.'' Annonça-t-il, un sourire mauvais se dessinant sur son visage.

Allen arrêta sa main gauche à quelques centimètres du visage de son aîné, qui n'avait pas bougé à un seul instant, et attendit qu'il se justifie sur l'arrêt qu'il venait de provoquer. Un instant de silence passa avant que le descendant de Noé ne reprenne la parole.

-''Tu as dû remarquer que le temps était plutôt grisâtre cette nuit'' Dit-il, en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

_C'est une blague... Il ne m'a pas arrêté dans mon attaque pour me parler de la pluie et du beau temps j'espère...?_ Pensa l'adolescent quelque peu perplexe.

-''Je ne vois pas le rapport.'' Finit par déclarer Allen sur un ton qui se voulait indifférent.

-''Le rapport est que, plusieurs choses peuvent se retrouver cachées par les nuages, comme la lune, les étoiles, le soleil, les oiseaux...'' Continua le Noah. ''...Ou encore comme ce soir, des akumas !'' Finit-il par déclarer sur un ton provocateur, son sourire s'étirant de plus en plus en prenant une forme peu rassurante.

L'apôtre de Dieu se figea sur place avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Est-ce que ce que venait de lui dire le Plaisir de Noé était vrai ? Si c'était le cas, la congrégation allait avoir de sérieux problèmes. Plus de la moitié des traqueurs ainsi que des exorcistes étaient partis en mission et aucun des Maréchaux n'était présent...

Malheureusement pour lui, ce que disait Tyki Mikk était la pure vérité. Une centaine d'akumas, tous niveaux confondus, étaient dissimulés derrière les nuages. Attendant les ordres du descendant de Noé. La majorité d'entre eux étaient des niveau 1, ceux de niveau 2 et 3 étaient moins nombreux, mais ils composaient la quasi moitié des akumas présents.

La tension était palpable. Même si Allen semblait indifférent et extrêmement serein en apparence, à l'intérieur de lui c'était une autre histoire. Il s'inquiétait, essayait de trouver une solution, envisageait même de faire un marché avec l'ennemi en dernier recours... Mais il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve quelque chose ! Il ne voulait pas que la congrégation et ses amis se fassent attaquer.

Il devait trouver un moyen de prévenir les autres ! Mais lequel ? Timcanpy, le golem de son maître n'était pas présent dans la chambre, il ne pouvait donc pas l'envoyer à la section scientifique pour prévenir Komui. Plus de la moitié des personnes présentes dans la citadelle devaient dormir à cette heure-ci, donc il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un passe dans le coin. Il était tenté d'attaquer le Noah et d'alerter les autres mais il serait peut être déjà mort avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit...

-''Ne tente rien de désespéré gamin.'' Déclara-t-il, restant de marbre. ''Si tu essaye de m'attaquer de nouveau j'ordonnerai aux akumas d'attaquer sans ménagement la congrégation ainsi que tous tes petits compagnons.''

Le joueur de poker avait arrêté de contempler le ciel, trouvant quelque chose de plus intéressant à regarder. Son regard était posé sur l'exorciste. Un sourire surplombait toujours ses lèvres, mais celui-ci avait quelque chose de plus effrayant que les autres, pouvant le faire passer pour un fou.

_Je n'ai aucune issue... Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire à part conclure un marché avec lui... Mais c'est risqué... Après tout c'est un Noah ! Qui me dit qu'il tiendra parole ? Et puis si Komui l'apprends comment réagira-t-il ? Les grands Maréchaux pourraient prendre ça pour de la traîtrise..._

Allen ne sachant plus quoi faire, baissa son bras gauche et désactiva son arme anti-akuma, au plus grand plaisir de Tyki, qui affichait un petit sourire triomphant. L'apôtre de Dieu prit une grande inspiration et serra les poings, laissant le soin à son aîné de prendre la parole.

-''J'ai quelque chose à te proposer gamin.'' Dit le noir tout à fait décontracté.

-''Je t'écoute.'' Lui répondit son cadet, n'ayant d'autre choix.

-''Je te donne ma parole de renvoyer tous ces akumas d'où ils viennent, et qu'ils n'attaqueront pas la congrégation mais à une seule condition.'' Annonça le descendant de Noé.

-''Et quelle est-elle...?'' Interrogea l'adolescent, inquiet.

-''Dis moi d'abord ce que tu es prêt à céder pour tes amis ?'' Demanda-t-il, d'un ton très sérieux.

-''Tout ce que vous voulez'' Rétorqua le blanc du tac au tac.

Allen n'avait pas hésité un seul instant pour répondre, pour lui le plus important était de sauver ses amis, et ce quel que soit le prix. Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda et tous les autres... Ils étaient tous précieux pour lui, ils faisaient tous partis de sa ''famille''. Il était prêt a se sacrifier pour eux s'il le fallait.

Lorsque Tyki Mikk entendit la réponse du plus jeune, son air sérieux se dissipa rapidement laissant place à un sourire doux. Il semblait plus que ravi de la réponse que venait de lui donner l'exorciste.

-''Très bien !'' Conclu-t-il. ''La condition dont je te parlais, était de me donner quelque chose de mon choix en échange de ma parole.''

_Quelque chose de son choix ? Ça peut être n'importe quoi... Des informations sur mon maître peut être, ou alors... Mon innocence...?_

Le maudit réfléchit aux différentes informations que le Noah pouvait lui demander. Il y avait tellement de possibilité. Mais il hésitait encore... Devait-il accepter ?

Il est vrai que la perte d'une innocence comparé à plusieurs vie n'était rien... Mais les autres le renieraient-il s'il acceptait se marché ? Le doute s'insinuait en lui, doucement, comme un poison mortel.

-''Alors gamin, ta réponse ?''

Allen décida de mettre de côté ses doutes et d'écouter son cœur. Après tout c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire d'après lui.

-''Je... J'accepte !'' Fini par déclarer l'adolescent.

-''Très bien.'' Déclara le Noah. ''Je leur dis de partir...''

Le plaisir de Noé se tourna et avança vers la fenêtre, un sourire glorieux affiché sur son visage. Il demanda aux akumas par l'intermédiaire de la pensée de partir immédiatement et de retourner au poste qu'ils occupaient, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent tous de faire, obéissant fidèlement au descendant Noé. Une fois toute présence d'akuma disparue, Tyki retourna sur ses pas et se planta face à l'exorciste.

-''Il n'en reste plus un. Tu peux vérifier avec ton œil si tu veux, si jamais tu doute de ma parole.''

-''Ce n'est pas la peine. Je vous crois.''

Tyki le regarda, quelque peu surpris. Il pensait que ce serait la première chose que ferait l'exorciste après lui avoir annoncé qu'aucun akuma était dans les environs. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui fasse confiance aussi facilement.

-''Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en échange ?'' Demanda le maudit à son aîné.

Celui-ci, sortit de ses pensées, sourit chaleureusement à son interlocuteur, ce qui inquiéta ce dernier. Alors que le Noah s'approchait doucement de l'exorciste, celui-ci recula lentement, craignant ce qu'allait lui faire le joueur de poker.

-''Je vais te le dire. Ce que je veux...''

Allen continuait de reculer voulant éviter tout contact avec le descendant Noé, mais il s'y résigna lorsqu'il sentit le mur de sa chambre contre son dos... Il était coincé. Tyki mit sa main droite sur le mur, prêt du visage d'Allen l'empêchant ainsi de partir. De sa main gauche il prit l'exorciste par le menton et releva doucement sa tête afin de mieux voir son visage. Il le regardait de manière plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée.

-''Ce que je veux...'' Souffla doucement à son oreille le Plaisir de Noé.

oO°OoO°Oo

Suite au prochain chapitre !

* * *

Bonjour içi Sugar Ocean pour ce second chapitre de You're all mine ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Un petit review à écrire ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça donc si vous voulez essayer.

Je dois avouer que je suis la première surprise par ce chapitre parce que je m'étais dis en le commençant : "Bien c'est dans ce chapitre que tu fais LA scène donc éternise pas trop le dialogue !" Puis quand je me suis arrêtée d'écrire pour relire : "Bon bah ce sera pour le chapitre 3 finalement." C'est quelque peu rageant je trouve, enfin ce n'est pas dramatique non plus ! Ça rallonge l'histoire !

Alors vous pensez savoir ce que veut Tyki ?

Au prochain chapitre vous le saurez ! Mais vous devez bien vous en douter un peu non ?

À la prochaine !


	3. Troisième chapitre

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino.

**Other : **Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'immense retard que j'ai pris pour la publication de cette fic ! Je n'ai pas de raison valable pour expliquer ce retard, donc je ne peux que me prosterner à vos pieds et vous demander pardon. - Un grand merci à ceux qui ont postés des commentaires pendant tout ce temps !

* * *

Chapitre 3: Désir

**-''Ce que je veux…** c'est que tu m'appartiennes !'' Susurra Tyki avec un sourire narquois.

Il s'approcha un peu plus tandis qu'Allen, dos au mur ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Le joueur de poker le dévorait littéralement des yeux, couvrant du regard tout son corps, le regardant avidement avec attention des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pose de nouveau son attention sur les lèvres ô combien exquises de l'adolescent.

Ce dernier quant à lui, restait totalement interdit face à la déclaration du Noah. Avait-il bien compris ? C'était tout bonnement insensé ! Pourquoi demander une chose pareille alors qu'il pourrait tirer un meilleur avantage de la situation ? L'exorciste était vraiment perplexe.

Plongé dans ses pensées, un long silence s'installa entre lui et son interlocuteur, ce dernier se demanda si l'exorciste était encore conscient de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait ou non. Plusieurs secondes passèrent lorsque Tyki, ne soutenant plus ce manque de réaction de la part d'Allen, décida de le faire revenir à la réalité.

-''Ne fais pas celui qui n'a pas compris.'' Déclara le descendant Noé en posant son chapeau sur le bureau.

Il l'attrapa par le poignet et le fit basculer violemment sur le lit, se retrouvant de nouveau au-dessus de l'exorciste, tenant fermement de sa main droite les poignets de ce dernier au-dessus de sa tête, tandis que sa main gauche s'aventura sur le visage effrayé de l'adolescent, passant délicatement de sa joue à son cou, puis à son épaule, glissant à sa clavicule avant d'arriver à son torse.  
Allen apeuré essaya de se libérer de son emprise, mais ses tentatives étaient veines.

-''A… Arrêtez ! Je suis un garçon et…''

-''Bien remarqué, gamin.'' Railla-t-il.

-''Vous n'avez aucun intérêt à faire ça !''

Tyki arrêta de parcourir de sa main le corps de l'adolescent après l'exclamation de ce dernier. Un sourire odieux naquit alors à ses lèvres, il dévisagea son vis-à-vis avant de dire avec confiance.

-''Au contraire. J'ai tout à gagner.''

Il n'en dit pas plus qu'il embrassa fougueusement Allen, se fichant éperdument de ses tentatives de rejets et ses plaintes. Alors qu'il envisageait d'approfondir le baiser, une douleur vive se fit sentir à sa lèvre inférieure. Il stoppa le baiser, tenant toujours fermement les poignets du plus jeune et porta sa main à sa lèvre, rougie et meurtrie. Un liquide écarlate vint tinter le bout des doigts de son gant blanc tandis qu'il blâmait intérieurement son vis-à-vis.

''Il mord fort le bougre !'' Se dit-il en lui lançant un regard amusé.

-''Débats toi autant que tu veux, ça m'excitera d'avantage ! Sache qu'il en faudra plus pour m'arrêter.''

Plus entreprenant que jamais, le Plaisir de Noé ré-embrassa l'apôtre, attrapa de sa main libre le menton de ce dernier et sans perdre de temps força l'accès de sa bouche, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que les choses devenaient sérieuses. Son esprit étant de plus en plus avide de découvrir le corps de l'adolescent sous toutes ses coutures.  
Allen, lui exprimait une certaine sérénité sur son visage, malgré son appréhension pour ce que comptais faire Tyki et la gêne qu'il éprouvait à penser que son premier vrai baiser s'était fait voler par un ennemi, et qui plus est sachant que l'ennemi en question était un homme, tout comme lui. De temps à autre lorsqu'il sentait l'étreinte sur ses poignets se desserrer, il se hasardait à se libérer de son tortionnaire, mais rien n'y faisait.

Du côté de Tyki, ce dernier se délectait d'avoir enfin réellement l'exorciste à sa merci, et non en songes comme il en avait pris l'habitude ces derniers temps. La brebis des rêves, Road, avait pris en compassion le Plaisir de Noé, et lui rendait ce service depuis le jour où elle avait vu ce dernier, une expression de dégoût pour la vie et pour lui-même figée sur son visage. C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps pourtant…

Mais ce qui comptait le plus pour lui en ce moment même n'était pas le passé mais l'instant présent, dont il voulait profiter au maximum tant qu'il le pouvait. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer dans une semaine ? Un jour ? Ou une heure ? Le comte pourrait lui donner l'ordre d'éliminer l'adolescent, tout comme il avait fait pour les autres exorcistes qui représentaient une menace pour leurs plans futurs. Il rompit le baiser et contempla attentivement le visage qui s'offrait à lui, comme pour graver à jamais dans sa mémoire ces traits si doux à ses yeux.

Le baiser avait cessé, au grand soulagement d'Allen qui reprenait sa respiration, les joues rosies à cause du sérieux manque d'air qu'il avait commencé à ressentir. Son esprit était devenu cotonneux et il ne remarqua qu'après avoir pleinement reprit sa respiration, que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si le baiser qu'il avait reçu lui faisait un quelconque effet.

Non… ça ne peut pas être ça… Se dit l'adolescent. C'est sûrement à cause du manque d'air…Ou l'appréhension… finit-il par se persuader.

-''Bon étape suivante.'' Annonça Tyki.

-''Hein ?'' Fit Allen surprit.

-''Comment ça 'Hein ?' ? Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais m'arrêter là ?''

Le plus jeune ne trouvait rien à dire. Il se doutait bien que son ''invité'' n'allait sans doute pas en rester là, mais tout de même… Il caressait l'espoir que le baiser aurait déjà été suffisant. Mais afin de protéger ses amis, il était prêt à aller aussi loin qu'il le fallait. Quitte à aller dans les ténèbres les plus profondes.

-''Tu ne devrais pas trop rêver avec moi.'' L'avertit-t-il, avant de pousser un petit soupir. ''Tu sais que tes mains sont plus gênantes qu'autre chose ? Je ne suis pas libre de mes mouvements à cause d'elles, c'est vraiment embêtant.'' Ironisa le joueur de poker.

Tyki lâchât les poignet de l'apôtre, avant de se pencher vers le sol et de se redresser, le ruban d'Allen à la main, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

-''Heureusement il y a certaines choses utiles ici.'' Attesta-t-il.

Il attacha solidement les poignets de l'adolescent, malgré les lamentations de ce dernier, à l'un des barreaux métalliques de sa tête de lit avec le ruban.

-''Atten… No… Je… Pourquoi ?'' Finit par lâcher l'adolescent, d'un ton désespéré, totalement dépassé par la situation.

-''Pourquoi quoi ?'' L'interrogea son aîné tout en retirant sa veste et ses gants.

-''Pourquoi choisir… Ça ? Et pourquoi moi ?'' Dit Allen les yeux fermement clos.

-''Pourquoi tu me demandes ?'' Il marqua un court temps de pose et reprit ''Je vais te dire pourquoi : Parce que j'en ai envie depuis trop longtemps.''

-''Qu…''

Mais l'apôtre n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. La langue de Tyki parcourait déjà avidement le torse de son hôte, empêchant ce dernier de former ne serait-ce qu'une phrase de cohérente. Il s'attaqua à l'un des boutons de chair en le mordillant et en le suçotant, tandis que l'autre bouton délaissé se faisait pincer sans délicatesse. Les nouvelles sensations s'enchaînant pour Allen qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de produire de petits gémissements, essayait de les étouffer de son mieux. Les murs de la citadelle son assez épais mais si quelqu'un venait à les surprendre…Non. Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Après avoir joué un petit moment avec les tétons de son futur amant, Tyki continua de lécher son torse en remontant jusqu'au cou, laissant quelque marque sur sa peau pâle et suave. Il commença à défaire habillement la ceinture et le pantalon de son vis-à-vis, écoutant avec attention chacun de ses soupirs, observant la moindre réaction qu'il pouvait avoir face à ses caresses. C'était tellement fascinant. Voir un visage si fin couvert de honte, rougit par le plaisir… Tout ce qui constituait l'adolescent : son corps, sa voix, son odeur, toutes ces choses qui faisaient de lui ce qu'il était en ce moment même, ne devaient sûrement exister que pour le séduire.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin abaissé le pantalon d'Allen il fit de même avec son caleçon, seule barrière empêchant de dévoilé ce corps tant convoité, qui une fois retiré de son porteur, dévoila l'érection de l'apôtre. Le Noé, bien décidé à le torturer autant qu'il le pourra, souffla délibérément sur le membre tendu du plus jeune, arrachant une exclamation de surprise à ce dernier. Il recommença encore une ou deux fois, intensifiant les gémissements de sa victime puis s'arrêta, se redressant pour voir le visage d'Allen. Il n'allait pas tout lui donner aussi facilement. Il voulait l'entendre le supplier de sa voix tremblante. Il se mit à son niveaux, plongea son regard dans le sien et lui susurra d'une voix sensuelle…

-''Je ne continuerai… Que si tu me supplie.''

Allen, la respiration irrégulière, ne comprit pas sur le coup ce qu'il venait de lui dire mais lorsqu'il réalisa il fut effroyablement gêné. Comment pouvait-on demander ce genre de chose à une personne ? Mais ses pensées furent perturbées lorsqu'il sentit le bout des doigts de Tyki frôler son érection. Son corps se raidit tandis qu'il entendait de nouveau la voix de son persécuteur.

-''Alors ?'' Fit le Plaisir de Noé.

Mais Allen ne répondit rien, trop gêné pour avouer que, même si ce qu'il était en train de lui faire était horrible à ses yeux, il aimerait terriblement qu'il continue. Les frôlements continuèrent, ces derniers se faisant parfois sur l'intérieur de ses cuisse, pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Allen, ne pouvant plus supporter cette torture, se plia avec honte à sa volonté. Il ouvrit la bouche et dit d'une voix hésitante.

-''P… Plus…''

-''Hum ? Désolé je n'ai pas entendu.'' Dit-il avec un sourire narquois en l'effleurant de nouveau.

-''Uhn… Par pitié… Je… J'en veux plus…''

Le visage encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà, Allen n'osait pas croire qu'il avait réellement demandé quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant. Il se sentait humilié. Mais lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son aîné sur son membre durcit, l'embarras s'envola bien vite pour laisser place à une incroyable sensation de plaisir. Les lèvres laissèrent place à une langue chaude et humide qui se mit à lécher avidement de bas en haut sa verge tendu. Petit à petit une chaleur agréable se répartit au niveau de son bassin, tandis que ses gémissements se faisaient plus présents et bruyants qu'avant.

Tyki voyant que le plus jeune n'allait pas tarder à venir il arrêta, ôta sa chemise et commença à enlever son pantalon qui le faisait se sentir quelque peu à l'étroit. Lorsque ces vêtements furent retirés, et le caleçon ne fut pas une exception, il prit un petit flacon qu'il avait extrait de l'une de ses poches quelques secondes auparavant, et vida son contenu intégrale sur son propre membre, le contact avec le liquide froid le fit frissonner, mais il n'y pensa plus

Il posa le flacon sur le lit, et souleva doucement les jambes d'Allen mettant son sexe contre son entrée. En sentant se contact l'exorciste ne put s'empêché de sursauter et d'hoqueter de surprise, il le scruta le regard voilé par l'appréhension et la peur. Comment les choses avaient pu aller aussi loin ?

-''Ne t'inquiètes pas gamin.'' Lui murmura-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Allen ferma les yeux de peur, et se mit à penser à tous ceux qui étaient cher pour lui. Peut-être était-ce pour se rassurer ? Quelques secondes passèrent quand soudain une douleur indescriptible le déchira de l'intérieur. Il essayait retenir autant qu'il le pouvait ses cris de douleurs, mais il n'arriva pas à retenir ses larmes. Cette douleur atroce se déroula sur plusieurs secondes, qui lui semblèrent interminables. Au bout d'un temps, elle se fit moins puissante mais était toujours présente. Tyki s'était arrêté. Il était totalement en lui et il attendait, même si pour lui se retenir de bougé en ce moment même était une torture, il attendait qu'Allen ai moins mal, il était prêt à attendre le temps qu'il fallait. Il patienta, et lorsqu'il jugea bon de continuer, il se mit à faire de lent va et vient, ne cherchant pas à le brusquer.

Les petits cris de douleurs d'Allen se transformèrent lentement en gémissement, tandis que la cadence devenait plus rapide. Avant que ses coups de bassin ne deviennent plus puissants Tyki détacha les poignets de l'adolescent rougis par les liens. Alors que Allen commençait à s'habitué à cette présence en lui, il lâcha brusquement un cri de plaisir lorsque le joueur de poker butta sur sa prostate. Il toucha de nouveau plusieurs fois ce point sensible alors qu'il faisait des va et vient sur l'érection du plus jeune avec sa main, faisant amplifier ses gémissements. Ce dernier avait passé les bras autour de la nuque du Noé rapprochant ainsi leur deux corps. Tyki en profita pour échanger un dernier baiser avec lui, tandis qu'il le sentait venir dans sa main, son cri de jouissance étouffé par le baiser. Il donna un ultime coup de bassin qui le fit venir à son tour, à l'intérieur d'Allen en un cri rauque. Il se retira doucement de lui, ce dernier commençant à somnoler. Il lui prit sa main avant de l'embrasser et lui dit doucement au creux de l'oreille.

-''Ne laisse personne d'autre te toucher comme ça. Tu es à moi et à moi seul, Allen.''

oO°OoO°Oo

Suite au prochain chapitre !


End file.
